Smuggler
The Smuggler is one of the two non-Force sensitive classes aligned with the Galactic Republic Overview Quick,Clever,answers to No One Sometimes luck is more important than skill, but it never hurts to have both. Lawlessness has become common in the wake of the devastating war between the Republic and Empire. Shifting political allegiances and marauding pirates have made independent space travel a dangerous enterprise. Cut off from traditional supply routes, entire star systems waver on the verge of collapse. An adventurous spirit who’s not afraid to break a few rules can make a handsome profit hauling cargo to these hotspots, but it requires fast reflexes, fast wits and a fast draw with a blaster. Even then, the life of a Smuggler is always a gamble. Stacking up enemies as fast as they stack up credits, Smugglers only survive in this galaxy by being slick, sneaky and street-smart. Whether sweet-talking an attractive alien or bargaining with a hardened criminal contact, the Smuggler’s charm is a notorious asset, and often the ticket to turning around a deteriorating situation. If circumstances get too complicated, though, count on a Smuggler to always have an escape plan. Experienced in flying under the radar, Smugglers are amazingly elusive. Yet when backed into a corner, they quickly become cunning and often deadly combatants. Above all else, Smugglers make their own destinies. Despite their affinity for credits, Smugglers have been known to turn down lucrative opportunities when the clients have demanded too much control. Some Smugglers are even more discriminating—refusing to work with slavers and representatives of the Sith Empire. It’s a business where one is always looking for trustworthy allies, but they are often few and far between. Whether running an Imperial blockade or shooting down a double-crossing gangster, Smugglers are always flying by the seat of their pants. Every deal carries the chance for wealth beyond their wildest dreams… or an anonymous death in the harsh void of space. Relations with the Republic Faced with choosing an allegiance in these uncertain times, Smugglers have been forced to consider the implications of trying to operate under the tight controls imposed by the Sith Empire. Though never the most patriotic members of Republic society, many Smugglers have decided that siding with the Republic is siding with freedom, and of course, freedom is everything. The Republic has never indulged a systematic prejudice against Smugglers. Generally speaking, they have more commonly tangled with laws and law enforcement measures from specific star systems, not the greater Republic. Thus, it has not been overly difficult for the Jedi and the Republic military to accept Smugglers as allies in resisting the growing dominance of the Sith Empire. Field Reconnaissance As smart and stealthy as Smugglers might be, surveillance recording from various spaceports and secured warehouses has captured them in the act. These images highlight their ability to adapt to almost any situation. They’re careful and cunning when sneaking into enemy territory, but when caught in the open, whether bluffing or gambling, they appear comfortable staging a courageous stand. Smuggler-screenshot01.jpg|A stealthy Smuggler surveys the room where stolen contraband is located. Smuggler-screenshot02.jpg|Gangsters, pirates, and other marauders create dangerous roadblocks for the Smuggler. Smuggler-screenshot03.jpg|Blaster drawn, a Smuggler secures a control room inside an enemy outpost on Ord Mantell. Smuggler-screenshot04.jpg|Taking cover behind a supply crate, a Smuggler prepares to ambush a group of Separatist soldiers. Outfitting They don’t wear fancy armor or carry high-powered blaster rifles, but Smugglers are outfitted for action nonetheless. Wearing comfortable, flexible clothing with some custom modifications, Smugglers are able to stay light on their feet and quick on the draw. Usually carrying a fast-firing blaster or two, Smugglers have everything they need to shoot their way out of trouble. Though style is rarely their intent, it seems to come naturally to Smugglers, and their dashing duds generally complement their roguish charm Smuggler-concept01.jpg|A Smuggler’s garb is often both fashionable and functional Smuggler-concept02.jpg|Light clothing, a heavy vest, and a belt with a holster provide the perfect attire for a Smuggler. Smuggler-concept03.jpg|To protect against the harsh elements of worlds in the Outer Rim, long leather jacket, goggles, and a face mask are essential. Smuggler-concept04.jpg|A Smuggler’s life often depends on the quickness of his blaster draw. Combat Tactics The Smuggler’s approach to fighting is guileful and improvisational. Preferring to tip the odds in their favor from the start, Smugglers often rely on the element of surprise, using stealth and trickery to catch opponents off guard. Despite the sly tactics, they are more than capable of holding their own in a fair fight. Fast on the draw and a crack shot with a blaster, Smugglers tend to shoot first and be the last ones standing. Specializations Gunslinger Master of the trick shot, the first to dive for cover and willing to take advantage of every opportunity, the Gunslinger and his dual blasters are the perfect team. The Gunslinger can shoot out a man's legs to keep him from charging, blind him so he can't get to his weapons or inflict serious injuries for maximum distraction. There's a right target for ending every disagreement and the Gunslinger knows them like the inside of his ship. ss3_1600x900 (1).jpg|This Gunslinger stands ready to take down an enemy Bounty Hunter. ss4_1600x900 (1).jpg|A Gunslinger prepares to release a barrage of gunfire from his twin Arkanian heavy blasters. Scoundrel The Scoundrel doesn't have time for politeness or a fair fight. In addition to his trusty blaster the Scoundrel packs a stealth belt, a scattergun and a med pack--everything he needs to get in, knock the enemy for a loop and get out alive. Being invisible works best, but even when Sith fly through the air waving Lightsabers all they get to do is look surprised as the Scoundrel's scattergun sends them back the way they came. The Scoundrel always shoots first. ss1_1600x900 (1).jpg|A Scoundrel and his Wookiee companion prepare to walk into a Tatooine cantina. ss2_1600x900 (1).jpg|When a client tries to shortchange him, the Scoundrel reaches for his blaster to emphasize his demand for payment. Known Associates Bowdaar The mighty Wookiee warrior named Bowdaar has fought in every death-match arena from Geonosis to Nar Shaddaa. In over one-hundred years facing countless opponents, Bowdaar has never been defeated. He has bested rancors, gundarks, Mandalorians and even a Jedi in single combat. Even more impressively, he often fights without the benefit of armor or weapons. The more gullible underworld scum whisper that Bowdaar is an immortal creature who can’t be killed, but those who have faced him and lived to tell know he is simply the best there is. Starship XS Stock Light The classic Freighter has advanced by leaps and bounds since the Dynamic class Freighters from the days of the Jedi Civil War. The freighter is larger and more versatile than its predecessors, and the XS Stock Light model also features a variety of significant upgrades that make it one of the fastest and most nimble ships in the galaxy. Category:Classes